The Invincible
by KeepSaying
Summary: Jane needs stitches and gets them in an actual hospital by an actual doctor for probably the first time ever.


**A/N** : Yeah, this is short and nothing substantial really, but it wouldn't get out of my mind. It's not that I want Jane to get hurt... I just want Weller to be worried. Enjoy x

* * *

Kurt had just finished cleaning up the kitchen after having put away the left-overs from their lasagna and was in the middle of grabbing the remote from the coffee table when he heard a loud thud followed by a cacophony of noises and a swear all coming from the bathroom.

Pausing with his arm still mid-air on its way to the remote he called out Jane's name and when she didn't immediately reply he felt his chest tighten with worry and turned towards the bathroom to knock on the door.

"It's open." He heard her voice and then some more swearing.

Never before had he heard her actually swear and he was more than a little concerned about all the words that left her mouth and how creatively she put them together. Of course all that faded when he took one look at her.

"Jane!", he practically yelled when his eyes finally found her, standing in the shower with her right hand pressed to her lower left arm to stop the bleeding. The blood was everywhere, still spilling out from underneath her hand and the water that was still running made it look even worse.

Grabbing the towel from the sink, he stepped under the spray with her, letting her take the towel to put more pressure on the wound while he turned off the shower. He held onto her waist gently and helped her step out of the shower stall carefully, with his heart throbbing loudly in his chest.

"What the hell happened?"

"I think it might've hit an artery", she told him when he put her bathing towel around her shoulders to stop her from shivering. "I'm losing a lot of blood and I'm really cold."

"Okay okay." If he hadn't already been panicking he would start now. His head was spinning as his blood pressure was rising into concerning heights. Carefully he helped her sit down on the floor and lean against the bathtub. "Stay here and keep the pressure on that. I'm getting the first aid kit, alright?"

He didn't wait for her meek nod, he was already running towards the bedroom, cursing every obstacle that stood in his way like the walls and doors. Every second he lost seemed to be one too many and when he sprinted back into the bathroom he had to make a conscious effort to breathe, to calm his beating heart and steady his shaking hands.

"Hey Jane", he kneeled down in front of her and took her arm gently in his. She looked up at him tiredly but groaned with pain when he removed the towel to take a look at the wound only to have more blood spurt out right away. She had definitely hit an artery.

"Okay, can you keep some more pressure on that?", he asked her, trying to keep his voice light and only removed his hand when he was sure she was pressing down on the towel again.

Continuing talking to her, he pulled open the first aid kit, taking out gauze swabs and several packages of bandages. "You definitely hit an artery but it's gonna be okay, alright? I'm going to put some swabs on this and then put a compressing dressing on it."

He tried to remain calm as he prepared everything and then took of the towel, all the while talking to her and checking if she was still there with them.

"Now, put some more pressure on the swab, love", he whispered when she seemed to lean heavier against the bathtub and her eyes turned glassy, "We're almost done."

Moving swiftly but precisely he began to bandage her arm until he was sure he had stopped the bleeding for now. She was still looking at him but her skin was paler than usual and right beneath her hairline he could already see tiny drops of cold sweat form.

Kurt tugged her into the big towel, before running off to the bedroom again to get her one of his t-shirts that seemed even bigger on her than it normally did.

"Jane?", he asked her, shaking her lightly as he picked her up from the floor – now in his shirt and a clean towel – and walked her over to the door. "Are you still with me?"

Her head seemed to move against his chest but, hurrying out of the apartment and practically running downstairs to his car, he didn't have time to check.

"You have to talk to me, my love. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Her faint voice just as he put her on the passenger seat, urged him to move faster but he was careful as to not hurt her more.

The five minute drive to the hospital seemed to be the longest one he had ever had. Every chance he had, he looked over at her small form, tugged into the towel. She was still shivering but at least it hadn't gotten worse and she was still present, her eyes less alert and more scared than he had seen them in a long time.

"You've never called me 'your love' before", he heard her whisper just as he pulled up at the hospital.

Jumping out of the car as soon as he had set it in Park, he ran over to her side and pulled her into his arms again.

"I haven't?", he kept the conversation going as he rushed into the emergency admission, "But you are my love. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He heard more than saw her smile because he had just managed to get a doctor's attention and suddenly two doctors and three nurses came bustling towards them with a gurney.

"She cut herself and lost a lot of blood, I think she might be going into shock", he rattled off as he put her down and they started wheeling her into an empty room.

He stayed with them as they took in her injuries and kept a watchful eye on their every movement, all the while talking to Jane who seemed to be getting more and more delirious by the second.

Now that he had gotten her to the hospital and saw the doctors working on her, he felt his heart rate return into a normal range. He hadn't let himself think while he was trying to get the bleeding to stop or while he was getting her into the car but now that he had the time to wrap his head around it, he felt even more scared in retrospective than he had before.

There had been so much blood everywhere and the fact that she hadn't so much lifted her head when he had taken care of her injury, told him just how badly she was hurt. He was glad when they asked for her blood type and immediately sent for a blood bottle. In the meanwhile one of the nurses established vascular access and started an intravenous infusion to replace some of the fluids she lost, while the doctors took off the bandages and gave her a local anesthetics so they could stitch her back up.

Relief flooded his whole being as he saw her being taken care of and he had to close his eyes for a moment to stop the tears from falling that had been hovering just beneath the surface ever since he had found her in the shower.

"I'm gonna be fine."

His eyes flew open when he heard her meager voice and he managed to crack a tiny smile at her. It was beyond him how she could worry about him when she was the one lying in the hospital bed with two doctors currently stitching her up.

With what seemed like a lot of effort she wiggled her healthy hand at him, asking him to hold her hand without saying a word.

"I'm not sure that's..", he looked over to the doctors, one of which gave him a nod and a small smile and he took a step forward, sandwiching her hand tightly between his own.

"You scared me", he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hand before starting to rub soothing circles with his thumb.

"I'm sorry", she gave back just as quietly, "I-"

"No." He shook his head forcefully. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're okay." Her answering smile tugged on his heart once more and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "So, so glad."

* * *

"Jane!" Patterson had just stepped into sight and taken her form in, when she came already rushing forward, throwing her arms around her friend to the best of her abilities.

She was still lying in a hospital bed – albeit a clean one – because both Kurt and the doctor had ordered her to stay overnight for observation after she had gotten a blood transfusion. She had rolled her eyes at that but had to admit that she definitely wasn't feeling her best just then, so she let it pass.

"Kurt called me to tell me you're in the hospital", she answered the unspoken question, shooting a quick smile to her friend's boyfriend who returned it gratefully. "He thought you might want to keep yourself occupied so I brought a few games."

With that she pulled out two board and three different card games. "I wasn't sure how mobile you'd be already but the card games we can play on your bedside table."

"You really didn't have to come", Jane told her as she was watching her friend trying to decide for a game. "I'm fine and I'll be home by tomorrow and back at work the day after that."

She turned her head to find Kurt shaking his head in discontent and she frowned at him. "What?"

"I think what he's trying to say", Tasha's voice sounded from the door and they all looked up to see her and Reade carrying several paper bags that seemed to contain food, "Is that you are not going to go back to work in two days."

"As a matter of fact", Reade added, putting down his paper bags at the foot of her bed before giving her a hug, "He already told me you both weren't coming back for at least a week."

"Kurt…" It was Jane's turn to shake her head at him. "You know that's not necessary."

"On the contrary", he objected, "It is very necessary and, most importantly, it's not up for debate. I called in sick for you and I'm gonna take some of those unused holidays everyone keeps nagging me about."

Tasha had put down the bags on the bed as well before taking off her coat and taking out her phone.

"Smile", she grinned at Jane who raised a questioning eyebrow as the flash lit up the whole room. Looking at the picture she had taken and deeming it appropriate, Tasha shrugged, "No way, I'm not taking a picture of you in a hospital bed. Have you ever even been to a hospital before?"

Rolling her eyes Jane joined into her friends' laughter. Truth be told, she had only ever been treated in a hospital when Roman had stitched her up after Tasha had shot her but she didn't think that counted and she didn't want to ruin the light atmosphere of the moment.

"Why would you even need a picture of me in the hospital?"

Again Tasha shrugged, "Because when the two of you get married, it will be our duty as your family to put together an extremely unflattering, embarrassing slide-show that makes you cry and for that we're going to be needing material."

Jane was completely taken aback and couldn't stop herself from staring at the Latina with an open mouth. She felt her heart beat in her chest increasingly more rapidly and felt Kurt step closer to calm her down. To no avail. The heart monitor was still plotting every physical reaction and apparently it had reached a pace that it wasn't comfortable with anymore and started beeping loudly.

Burying her head into Kurt's side, she mumbled a "This is so embarrassing" that only he could hear and with a chuckle he started stroking her hair gently, giving her time to calm her beating heart down.

However, with her head tugged to Kurt and her eyes closed, Jane didn't see the looks that were being exchanged over her head and the still beeping heart monitor covered the surprised giggle that left their blonde's friends lips.

"So, in what did the most invincible person on this planet find her master?", Patterson wanted to know once Jane looked back up at them, having already set up the UNO game and was reaching for one of the bags that promised food.

Bowing her head slightly to avoid eye contact once more, she bit her lip and muttered – almost too quiet for anyone else to hear: ""My razor."


End file.
